


A thousand pieces

by MightyMouse16



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Original Poetry - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMouse16/pseuds/MightyMouse16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all break eventually. The difference between all of us is how we broke and if we ever truly get fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand pieces

  When i look in the damn mirror i just want to smash it into a thousand pieces, but if i do that then i will see _them_. Their eyes glow and taunt me with sweet words or all of the hateful things people have told me. My scars burn when they are touched even when you can hardly see them but i know that they are there. I can't help but feel repressed and unwanted. I try to prove myself worthy but it doesn't work. I feel used and i can feel myself sinking deeper into the dark and i guess that's for the best. 

    The darkness is terrifying and it paralyzes me, but then i feel their cold hands wrap around me, dulling my senses, lulling me to sleep. Even then i know they are there, waiting for me while they do what they please. When i wake up i don't know whether to be grateful or if i should dread what the day offers. My life is confusing, full of stress and worry and i am at that point where i just want to cry at the same time i am desperately looking for a solution. I don't even know what to do anymore except just go through each day in a mild haze. Eventually I'll break again back into a thousand pieces, and this time, no one can put me back together.


End file.
